Presentation programs have become popular software for preparing, editing, and viewing electronic presentations such as slide shows, videos, flash animations, and the like (“presentations”). In some instances, presentations include a number of slides. Authors can use a presentation program to insert text, images, graphics, sound, and/or other objects into the slides. Presentation programs sometimes include functionality for configuring animations and/or effects for objects inserted or embedded within a presentation.
The animations and effects can include various variables settable by authors. Among the variables that may be controlled by the authors are time spans and playback rates associated with the animations and effects. Authors sometimes use animations and effects as a way of synchronizing the visual presentation with audio, music, and/or spoken information that may accompany the presentation. Thus, these time spans and other variables may be carefully choreographed by the author and may be integral to a presentation viewer's experience. These and other variables may be set by the authors and stored with the presentation, for example as object properties associated with the animated objects, and modification of these variables may therefore require editing of the presentation.
During viewing of a presentation, some presentation programs require user input to indicate to the presentation program that a user wishes to proceed to a next slide of the presentation and/or to commence playback of animations or effects associated with the slides. If an author configures a number of animations for a particular slide, a viewer may be required to enter a number of clicks or other input to view the various animations. Depending upon the device used by the user to view the presentation, and/or in circumstances in which a user wishes to browse through the entire presentation, submitting these repeated input actions such as mouse clicks may be tedious, difficult, distracting, and/or impractical.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.